Hope
by PokeyChu
Summary: All she wanted was graduated her high school and enter medic university. But it seems fate had something else in her sleeves. After hearing man say "You are mine now" in dark and cold street. While it pouring rain. Her life goes wrong way.


**Chapter - 1**

"You are mine now." said the man in front of her. His dark gray eyes staring at her light ones.

Orihime frowned her smile fell from her face. The smile which her brother loved.  
All this time she was smiling just because her brother used to say that it is wonderful thing to do. So, she did smile through her hardest times. Her brother said her to stop crying and to smile even then he was dying. And even at that time she did try to smile. But now her smile was gone, after all these years off smiling, this man made her smile disappear. And the fact that they were standing in the middle of the road and that it was raining didn't help.

It wasn't that the man was filthy, with bad reputation or that she wouldn't know him. No. She knew him. Not that well but knew.

He was famous. Everyone, even himself, him called a businessman, but in realities he was a yakuza boss, quite successful one. Tall with black hair. Dark gray eyes and always blank face. Every girl wanted him, despite him being a yakuza, and she wasn't one of them. Not because she didn't like him. No, after all he was quite a man, great build, looks and as much as she knows he is quite smart. But because he was her best friends big brother.

Her friends and she had a promise. Never date each other's brothers. Her almost every friend had a one, two or more brothers. And they there quite attractive. but because of the promise, Orihime didn't accept even one-off confessions from her friend's brothers. And she did get a lot.

'This one, even if it isn't a confession, isn't an exception.' She thought and returned her smile on the face. "I am sorry. But I can't be yours." She said and was about to go but he stopped her.

"Do you not know who I am?" His stormy cold eyes glared at her. She gulped.  
"I d-do. You are Kuchiki Byakuya." She averted her gaze. _'_ Those cold eyes… Not my taste…'She thought."But, sir, I am sorry I can't accept. U-um your confession, or whatever that supposed to be. But you have my word it did make me happy." She said softly and smiled despite being cold from his gaze and rain.

He sighed and started walking near her. "You don't understand." He started to walk near her. "That wasn't a confession, that wasn't something like asking to go out. I just stated a fact. _'You are mine now.'_ So, you better sit into my car and go with me." He stopped right in front of her. "If you don't. Who know what is going to happen."

"U-u-um. Sir. I don't think I can go with you. You see if your sister mentioned to you, she was going to sleep over at my place. And I don't want to leave her alone. S-so, if you will excuse me I would like to go." She bowed politely and walked off from him as fast as she could, without giving a glance at him.

She was expecting him to grab her arm or something like that. Every boy who confessed to her and she turned them down did that. But she didn't feel his arm on her wrist or shoulder, she didn't even feel that he touched her. 'That's good, right? Maybe that's mean that he gave up and won't go near me.' She thought with a hope. She was walking fastest she had ever walked. She wanted to get back home as fast as possible take a bath, then turn on some movie, get some snacks and together with Rukia and Tatsuki-chan snuggle up on the sofa and gossip about boys. She really hoped to get some time alone with Rukia and ask why her brother said those words.

 _'You are mine now.'_ His words singed in her head again. 'Urghh… Don't think about it, Orihime. Don't think about what happened just now.' She sighed and stopped at her apartments stairs. 'I will just have to ask Rukia. If she won't know then that won't matter.' She thought and nodded to herself. 'Yes, I will do just like that.' And started to climb the stairs. She tried to open doors. Looked up. "Hm?" She fished out her keys from the bag and unlocked. "Rukia! Tatsuki-chan!" She shouted but no one answered to her. "Where are they." She frowned and after she remover her shoes walked in.

House was dark. She turned on the light and you could tell no one was here. "Have they left? I told them I won't take long to buy some snacks." After she blurted out it her eyes catched a glimse of paper on her coffee table.

 _'Orihime,_

I am sorry but my brother called and asked to come back home. It seems that there are some family issues? He said it. Not my words.

I am sorry.

Hope we could make girls night some other time. And it could be at my house. Compensation for today.

 _Love you and see you on Monday._

 _-Rukia.'  
_ "Argh…" She couldn't hold herself. "Okay and what does the other note says?"

 _'Hime,_

Sorry.

My trainer called me and said that I could go to champion ship and that I need to come to train. I said him that I can't today but you know him… Doesn't give up bastard.

I hope you are not mad.

See you at school,

Tatsuki.'

"..." She glanced at the bags she had brought back from the shop, "Guess girls night is canceled. And I was looking forward to it." She murmured to herself. "Alone again." She sighed. She always spent her night, holidays, and days off school alone.

Girls night was like oases to her. She didn't spend a lot of time with her friends. Because everyone seemed to be busy then she asked them if they wanted to go out somewhere, or just stay at home and watch a movie or something like that.  
There was one time she asked her friends why they kept their distance from her, it was few weeks after her brother deaf.

 _Orihime was sitting at her school table trying to concentrate to what teacher was saying. But as if someone was controlling her, her eyes wandered off to looked at her friend's foreheads. They seem to be more distant with her. Tried to not talk about fighting, always trying to take care of her. Still distant. Well of course her brother has died, but why don't they talk with her? Every time she asks for help from them, they do, and it's just because of her brother. Some of her girlfriends looked at her with a sad looked and says something about being busy. She had decided after class to ask every one of her friend why they didn't want to spend time with her._

The class seemed to last forever. 'Ten more minutes.' She thought. 'It's going to take forever.'

After those long ten minutes have gone and the bell had rung. She searched were her boy friends are. 'There they are. Good that they are in one crowd.' She got up from her seat and stepped towards them.

"Hey guys." She chirped with a smile. Just like she expected Keigo and Mizuiro flinched, they haven't talked with her after her brother deaf. Chad and Ishida were nice to smile at her with warm smiles and nod.

"H-hey." Said Ichigo with a sad smile. "What's up?" 'He doesn't want to talk with me.' Was the only think that popped at her head.

"Ah… I wanted to ask why you kept distance from me past two weeks?' She tilted her head like a puppy. "And I am only asking this Keigo, Mizuiro and you Ichigo."  
"Huh? Only us three? What about Chad and Ishida?" Ichigo frowned. 'He doesn't want to talk with me, nether he wants to stay friends.' Again, it pooped in her head.  
"Umm… Actually, Kurosaki-"Ishida started but stopped after he saw the look on Orihimes face.

"Later. We will talk about it later if you three will tell me why you keep your distance from me. Not only that every time you see me walking towards you that I could ask you something you guys run off." She stared at them with intense eyes, and still with a smile on her face.

"Um." Misuiro got his courage to talk first. "You know that I have been close with your brother, right?" Orihime nodded. "Um. You see you guys, even if you don't see yourself, but you two have a lot common thing and even have a lot of similarities. Your brother was my sister boyfriend and even if I wanted to help you after he dead, my sister said that I shouldn't talk with you. I thought maybe after few weeks of listening to her command not to talk with you I would apologies and hope we could still be friends." All this time he wasn't looking at her, his eyes was staring a hole in the ground, but finally he looked at her light gray eyes. "I am really sorry about this." He bowed politely. She stared at him shocked. "I hope we can still be friends."

"Um. I am not mad. And we can still be friends." He looked up at her and at that moment she grabbed him by his wrist and togged into big hug. After few minutes of her snuggling with Mizuiro they both let go, looked at each ther again and lauthed. "Okay. One has the rights to know the thing.' She smirked at Mizuiro. Then she looked at Keigo and Ichigo with a hope in her eyes. She liked her friendship with them and didn't want to end it because of her.

"Well I thought maybe you wanted some space? You know some time alone to think thing throw?" Keigo said.

"Space you say." Orihime repeated. She saw how Keigo winced and smiled. "Don't worry I am not mad. It just I didn't need space all the time. I had enough space at home. After all I live alone now." He sighed from relief that she isn't angry, they knew what happened then she was mad word is ending at that moment, and she giggled. "Well Ichigo you are left. I won't force you. But I would like to know." She gazed at his brown eyes with hope and love. Yes, she loved him. They had a romance but they kind of fell out, few days before her brother dead, to be exact was killed.

Ichigo frowned. He didn't want to talk about this. And if possible would like to never talk this theme. Yes, he did love her and wanted her to know everything. But if he will say why he was avoiding her, he would be hated by her and didn't want that. But if he won't tell… Maybe she would understand and they could still be together like before that day.

He looked at Orihime, Her eyes were full of hope, love and trust that he will tell the truth. That he won't back down and will tell her everything. But he knew. He knew he couldn't talk. Maybe someday he will tell her but not now. He will keep quite even if she hated him for it. He will not say a word to her until the day he was ready

 _to be hated even more._

"I-I'm s-so-sorry." He whispered. "I can't tell you. At least not now. Someday. But not now." He said louder without looking at her.

 _"Oh." She said. 'Well that's fine. It is your own decision_ _. But cam I ask?" He nodded. "We won't be able to stay friends, right?" Her voice sad. He looked at her. 'She is smiling that means she is okay.' He thought and again nodded._

Tears started to gather in her eyes and she blinked to stop them. "Well that's fine then. I hope to be in good terms with you as at least classmates, Kurosaki." She sniffed but the smile, sad and betraying that it's going to fall off, was still plastered on her face. "Well then. Have a good day." She quickly bowed at him and rushed off from the classroom.

As much as she remembers from her first year, on that day, then she and Ichigo became just classmates, she met up with Keido and Misuiro together with Ishida and Chad, at her house.

She told that they helped her after she lost her brother. She at that time was so lost and alone that she even forged to eat and sleep. Until her neighbor came to look how was she doing and found her unconscious. After that she woke up in hospital were Ishidas dad was a director. And after that he was always there for her.

With Chad, it was quite a funny story. It seemed that he wasn't in Japan, he was in Mexico, then she lost her brother and came back after a week then he was buried. And at that time Orihime didn't have much money so she was searching for a part time job. Even after she found one she could ask if they could pay her ahead because she was low on money, so she cut of her food, she ate little. And with a load of work from school and her part time she lost a lot off sleep. This time she wasn't found unconscious at her apartment. This time she lost consciousness while talking with Chad.

After that day Ishida and Chad became like her new family and she liked to spend her time with them. She even got closer to Ishidas dad.

She was thinking of after graduating high school go to medical university and learn after Ryūken Ishida. She liked the man. He even said that he thinks of her as his own daughter.

She smiled to herself from the memories. She had a lot of good and bad ones. After all she will be going to be graduating high school this year.

She hoped that the year will go without any incidents.

She really hoped so.

.

.

.

 **Hey!  
This is my this time writing a story and sharing it on the internet, so I hope you will like it. And if you could i would like to get some reviews.  
** **I will update as fast as I can.  
**  
 **I will see you next time :)**


End file.
